


New girl

by sasik



Series: New girl [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlock - Freeform, SherlockXReader, newgirl, sherlockseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasik/pseuds/sasik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is student and moves to London where she meets Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	New girl

New girl 

I sigh and look at the sky. First day on new high school. New idiots, again. I hope that someone will be just bit intelligent.   
As I walk to building everyone is staring at me, I wear black skirt to knees, (F/C) shirt and high heels. I look different: everyone else is wearing jeans and t-shirts. Whatever.   
When I reach my class I notice that only free seat is next to handsome, dark curly haired guy in the corner of class. God, he has perfect cheekbones. I walk to him “Do you mind me sitting here?” I ask him. He looks up at me from his book and murmurs “If you must.”  
I sit next to him and introduce myself “I am (Y/N). Who are you?” He answers me, annoyed “Sherlock Holmes.” I open my bag and pull out my chemistry book. “You look quite smart Sherlock, so I have a question. Are all these guys around idiots?” He chuckles “You can’t even imagine.”  
“Finally someone who is smart.” I say and start to read chemistry. After five minutes, teacher comes to class.   
“Good morning students. After summer you all look so happy to see me again, so open your chemistry books at first page. And by the way, we have new student in here, (Y/N).” I look up from my book. Everyone from class is staring at me. “Hello” I say and raise my eyebrow. They all stop looking at me and I smile.   
“(Y/N) come here and introduce yourself to us. We all are curious to know you.” Teacher says to me. I sigh and notice Sherlock chuckles next to me. “Thank you for support” I whisper sarcastically and go to board. I look around: all of them look so stupid.   
“Tell us something about you.” I sigh again and start. “I think, all of you heard my name if not, I don’t care. I am from London and have family. I play 10 musical instruments including violin and piano, fluently speak 7 languages and understand another 5. If I wanted to I could learn another one in 5 hours. I can deduce quite a lot about you in 30 seconds. Enough?” I ask, bored.  
“What do you mean deduce?” some boy ask me. I look at him “I can tell that you are left handed, with no sibling. Your parents are getting divorced and you are addicted on playing games. You are cheating on your girlfriend with that blonde girl behind you. She is her best friend.” I say and everyone is staring at me in shock. I give myself mental high five.   
“Another freak here. God, save us.” Someone whispers. “Oh, g-great (Y/N). You can sit now.” Teacher says. I smile satisfied, and walk to my seat. Sherlock smiles at me “Quite impressive.” He says “But you missed that his father has an affair and that he is also addicted to drugs.”  
I smirk “I didn’t, I just didn’t want to be that rude first day.”   
“You play violin? How long?” he changes topic. ”Around 11 years, you?”  
“How do you know that I play violin?” he asks me.  
“Your hands” I say uninterested “and you asked about violin not piano or any other, so you have some connection to it. So, how long? I guess around 10 years too.”  
He smiles.”11 years. I started when I was 6.”  
“Do you compose or just play?” I ask him.  
“I mostly compose, but I also like classic.” He answers. We start to talk about music and we almost don’t notice end of class. We have same timetable so we are together all day.   
When lunch break starts we reach cafeteria and sit together. We start talking about Sherlock’s new experiment when “(Y/N)! It’s you? OMG I can’t believe that I see you.” I turn around and see my best friends Lena and Andrew from elementary school. I haven’t seen them since then.   
Lena runs to me and hugs me. I look at Sherlock who seems annoyed of Lena’s presence. “OMG how are you??? I haven’t seen you for years.” She says. “I am okay, I guess.” I say “What about you?”   
“I am great! I have boyfriend, do you remember that guy Joe who was obsessed with me?” she asks me. “No I don’t.” She giggles “Of course you don’t, never mind, he is my boyfriend.”  
Then I feel new pair of arms hugging me. It’s Andrew. I feel weird, I’ve never liked people touching me. So I pull him away from him and smile. “Hi, how are you?” he smiles at me “I am okay. I don’t have girlfriend, we broke up two weeks ago. What about you?” he asks me. I mentally sigh: these two people are still same. Most important thing to them is that they have some kind of relationship.  
I fake smile “Right now I am single.” Lena hugs me again and whispers to my ear “(y/n) why are you hanging out with this freak? Let’s sit with us, he won’t notice it. He is heartless.”  
I pull away from her. “Lena I am fine. I think I will stay with Sherlock. It was nice to see you two again. Bye.” I smile at them and sit next to Sherlock. He looks at me confused.  
“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t like them very much and I am curious to hear the result of your experiment.” I say to him. He smiles at me and starts speaking about his experiment again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When school day ends I ask Sherlock if he want to come over. As we walk to my home we see police cars around one building. I tug Sherlock forward “Let’s go Sherlock! It may be murder!” I say excited.   
He laughs. “Why are you laughing at me?” I ask. He shakes his head “I just…you are like me. That’s all.” I smile “Quickly! I have to know if it’s murder.”   
“They won’t let us look at dead person.” Sherlock says.  
“They’ll let us, don’t worry.” I say him and go to police tape. I can perfectly see my uncle so I try to go to him but “Hey kids you can’t be here.” Some weird policeman stops to us.   
I smile at him “Could you call DI Lestrade please? I have to talk to him.” Policeman look at you confused and he is about to refuse “Just call him or we get to him without your permission. Your choice.” Sherlock says to him.   
Policeman nods and turn around to Lestrade. When Lestrade sees me he runs to hug me.”(y/n) what are you doing here? I don’t have time right now.”   
I hug him back and smile at him “Uncle Greg it’s nice to see you again. Could you do us a favor and let us see the murder?”  
“No (y/n) absolutely not.”   
“But we’ll solve it for you, I can see that your team is full of idiots.”  
“Who is this guy?” Lestrade asks.  
“Friend of mine, Sherlock Holmes. Uncle please, five minutes at crime scene” I say giving him puppy eyes and see that I break him.  
“Okay, but no longer.” He says and I hug him. ”Thank you uncle, you are best.” He sighs “I know, I know.”  
Then Lestrade leads us to crime scene. He opens doors and we see dead man lying on bed. Suddenly Sherlock and I say at the same time “Shut up” to Lestrade.   
He looks at us “I didn’t say anything.”  
Sherlock answers “You were thinking.”   
“It’s annoying.” I finish and look at Sherlock who is smiling at me. I return him smile and then I concentrate to victim.  
“Victim is 30 years old. He was killed-“I start sentence and put mine gloves on my hands and start examine him. Sherlock makes his way to me and finish my sentence. “He was stabbed to neck, chest and stomach.”  
“Killer was right-handed, probably woman. Sherlock look at these wounds, surgery work.” I murmur.   
“Was his wife doctor or something like that?” Sherlock asks Lestrade.   
“Yes, she is surgeon. But she has alibi. She and her friend were at dinner. She showed us bill.” Lestrade says.  
“Can we see it? That bill.” I ask. Lestrade hands me the bill and Sherlock and I say together. “Her friend was on dinner with her husband.”  
“How do you know?” uncle looks at us. Sherlock smirks “My turn.” I nod.  
“It’s obvious. When two women go to dinner together they drink wine, don’t buy very expensive dish and they have a dessert. On this bill you can see one wine and expensive whiskey. There is one expensive dish and one expensive salad. With no desserts. As I said obvious” Sherlock says and smile.  
Uncle is looking at us with open mouth and I smile at him “It was his wife. Easy. It took us … 3 minutes.” I hug him turn to door and yell “if you’ll need help again call me” Then I pull Sherlock out of building.   
“Let’s go.” I say to him and wave to cab. I say cabbie my address and say “Prepare yourself, my brother is very annoying. And my parents, well.” He smiles “I have older brother who thinks that he is that awesome that he will be British government.”   
“My brother is younger than me and he is…make opinion yourself. Get out, we are here” I say and get out of cab letting Sherlock pay.  
I wait for him and then we together reach my house. I open door and in very same moment I see my brother running to me but he stops when he notices Sherlock in his dark coat and his cheekbones.   
“Who are you? How old are you?” he asks Sherlock curiously.   
“I am Sherlock and I am 17. Who are you?”  
“My name is Oliver. I am 13 years old I am (y/n)’s brother. Why are you here?” he snaps and I sigh.  
“That’s not your business. Is mum home?” I stop him and he nods. I tug Sherlock to our kitchen “Mum this is Sherlock, my friend. We have to do project together. We’ll be downstairs.” I say to her not waiting for answer and lead Sherlock downstairs. Oliver is following us.  
“So you are (y/n)’s boyfriend? Have you shagged her already?” He asks Sherlock. I look at him angrily and Sherlock answers “No, I am her friend and as I can see, you are idiot. Don’t talk out loud you lower the IQ of whole street.” I giggle and unlock door to my favorite place in house. I am only one who have keys.   
I quickly lock door behind us so no one can get in.” This is my room/laboratory. Feel free to move around. “I shout and sit on my favorite armchair.   
My room is quite big, on right side I have bed, closet and door to bathroom. On left I have my laboratory: desk with chemicals and stuff, and fridge full of experiments. Opposite the door is big library, black couch and two armchairs.  
Sherlock goes to laboratory side and opens fridge. “Why do you have thumbs in fridge?” he asks me, amused.  
“Experiment.” I answer him and sit on chair next to the desk. “So what do you think of my little brother?” I ask him.  
“He is….worse than mine. Lucky me.” He smiles.   
I go to couch and lie down on it. “Bored.” I murmur. He sighs “Me too. Do you have Cluedo?” I look at him. “Nope. My brother stole it. I annoyed him because I don’t mind rules. I also had a gun but my parents took it away because I shot on wall. They said ‘You can harm yourself, guns are dangerous.’ Oh really? I thought that we use guns to scrabble our asses.” I say annoyed. “I have another ways to distract me but it’s illegal and I don’t have enough money.” I add.  
Sherlock pulls small sac from his coat. “What’s in?” I ask curiously. He hands it to me “Find out yourself.” I open it and see white powder in. I quickly close it and hide it under parquets.” Where did you get it?” I ask him curiously.   
“I have friends.” He answers me. I nod and come to him “Thank you. I’ll use it when I won’t have another choice.” And kiss him on cheek which makes him blush. He coughs “You are welcome” I giggle and he blushes even more.   
“By the way, what do you want to do when you get from school? I want to go to college and then I want to solve crimes or something like that.”  
“Something similar to you.” He murmurs and turns away to analyze mine experiments.   
We talk about chemistry until I hear knocking on door. I open them and see my parents. “Hi. What do you need?” I ask them uninterested. Mum answers me kindly” Honey, we just want to know your new friend.” I sigh and let them go to my room.   
“Mum, Dad meet my friend Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock meet Mum and Dad. Mum looks at him her eyes wide open “Holmes? You are our neighbor, aren’t you? Anyway, it’s nice to meet you.” Dad asks him “Sherlock what do you do in your free time?”  
“I mostly play violin, sir” Sherlock answers politely. I raise my eyebrow. He is polite? My Mum cuts my thoughts. “(y/n) he plays violin too. That’s good isn’t it?”   
I sigh “Yeah Mum it’s awesome” I answer sarcastically. She doesn’t mind it. “Sherlock what do you study?” And how old are you?” God, my overprotective Dad.  
“I study chemistry and 17 years old” he smiles. They continue asking him these type of question and I start to be annoyed and bored. After 20 minutes I look at watch and stand from my couch saying “Sherlock, look what time it is. We are late!” he looks at me as I tug him off couch.  
“Mum, Dad I am sorry but we have to go.” I pull them out of my room Sherlock follows me and he locks my room handing me key. I smile and then we run out (I changed my clothes to coat, black jeans and black converse so I don’t have problem with running)  
When we get to street I turn to him “You didn’t tell me that you are our neighbor. Why?”  
“I didn’t think that it was important.” He answers me. ”Never mind. Let’s do something.”


End file.
